


Best In Show

by HardStansOnly



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, And all that jazz, Collars, Gags, Headspace, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Posture Kink, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, non-verbal communication, puppy space, sybian machine, technically OT8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Mingi and San sat facing each other watching as the other breaks





	Best In Show

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so we’re doing Ateez now I guess. ALSO: HAPPY BIRTHDAY K ilu bitch.- S

When San and Mingi had come home with not one but _two_ Sybians Honjoong nearly fainted. The combined cost alone of one machine was something that he didn’t want to think about for the sake of his own sanity never mind two. They needed to be saving money not dropping it on non-essentials, at least not ones of this caliber. However, now that the damage was done and he had gotten a close up look at the machines and their attachments Hongjoong couldn’t argue that he wanted to try it himself.

Two days later Hongjoong sat behind Mingi, leather leash in hand while his puppy shook on his new toy. The attachment they used for this looked like a standard dildo but at an angle that would vibrate against the prostate when Mingi shifted around. The machine itself vibrated as well, so as the mechanisms in the shaft pulsated and moved the base his pup was sitting on would vibrate directly onto his balls. The idea of unrelenting stimulation made Hongjoong's mouth water at the thought. The machine Mingi was kneeling on was a sleek matte black that they placed on one of the soft anti-fatigue mats from the kitchen. The mat would keep the machine from moving but cushion Mingi's knees to stave off the worst of the soreness. 

Sitting opposite of his puppy kneeling on a bright red Sybian also cushioned on an anti-fatigue mat was San. The dancer who barely looked in better shape than Mingi, his long matching red leash held loosely by Seonghwa. The oldest sat on one of the kitchen chairs they had brought in before they started the scene.

“Up.” Seonghwa’s voice was soft, the leash pulled back making San straighten up from where he had been nearly folded in half. Both of San's hands gripped white knuckled on his knees, muscles jumping under the tan skinned coated in a sheen of sweat. “Good posture is important.” Hongjoong grinned watching as Seongwha uncrossed his legs to retrieve the Sybian controller from the floor. “Sit pretty for me.” Two dull clicks from the knobs on the controller would have made San scream if his mouth wasn’t taken up by a large red gag. Still, small gargled noises and muffled sobs filled the space.

Remaining in position on the machine San twitched, tears falling from the glassover eyes. Hongjoong wanted to take the gag out to hear all the noises being kept in but they couldn’t afford another noise complaint from the dorms around them. As it was their manager just stopped doing random checks on them but threatened more if they couldn’t behave themselves. Not that all eight of them were vocal in bed but there were a few that were distinctly louder than the rest. San was twelve of them.

Pulling on the deep blue leash curled around his fingers that connected to Mingi’s collar Hongjoong brought him up, posture a mirror of San. “You know the rules pup. Keep your eyes on San.” Picking up the Sybian controller at his own feet Hongjoong clicked the two knobs matching the vibrations and rotations of San’s machine. 

They would break together or not at all. 

That was the agreed upon request when the two approached him and Seonghwa wearing nothing but their collars, leashes and gags in hand. Seonghwa was the only one of them with a firm enough hand to contain San when the dancer needed to be put in place or just forced to slow down. The moment the red collar secured around San’s throat it was like a flip switched and their resident brat became the good puppy they all knew he liked to be.

Hongjoong had been surprised when Mingi had approached him to hold his leash the first time. Being the smallest built he wasn’t sure if he could give the kind of dominating vibe that he (wrongly) assumed Mingi wanted. As it turned out Mingi didn’t need a firm hand or someone to realign his brain, just an anchor while he floated in his own head. Mingi didn’t need a collar but wanted it, he liked the weight of it and the comfort of knowing that someone on the other end was there watching over him. Like being on the end of a kite string.

“Good boy Mingi.” Hongjoong reached forward petting the sweaty hair making Mingi whimper low in his throat. “My handsome puppy looks so nice on his new toy. Right Hwa?”

“He does.” A small smile curved at Seongwha’s lips, dark eyes trailing up and down Mingi's body with approval. Hongjoong knew that would make Mingi happy too, his pup loved to be praised. “Up.” The word was clipped, tone heavy with disapproval. San had started to slump forward again, shoulders curling downward and head drooping. A small jerk to the leash pulled the dancer back into proper position. “If my pup can’t be good we’ll put these away. Is that what you want?” San shook his head no frantically.

“If San can’t cum then you can’t either pup.” Hongjoong reminded making Mingi look over his shoulder, eyes thick with tears. “Eyes on San.” Mingi sniffed a few times trying to speak around the gag. Dropping his tone he gave a firm, “Now.” Slowly Mingi looked forward again continuing to make small pleading whines around his gag. “Good pup.”

Holding up two fingers Hongjoong smirked at San while Seongwha did the same to Mingi. Clicking both machines up by two caused both San and Mingi to jolt up, limbs jerking wildly of their own accord. Hongjoong watched entranced as a bead of sweat trailed down from Mingi's hair to his shoulder then slip down his arched spine.

Scooting to the edge of the chair to grab a fist full of Mingi’s hair Hongjoong kept the man upright even as Mingi’s eyes began to roll up. There was little bubbles around the gag from the moans trying to escape. Hongjoong watched as tears slid down the strong jaw to mix with the trails of spit leaking around the ball gag making his pup look like a debauched mess.

Eyeing the spit and the how the gargled noises had become more choke than sob Hongjoong debated taking the gag out so the rapper wouldn’t actually choke on his own spit. A glance back up confirmed Seongwha was thinking the same thing. The older taking in San's state with a critical eye. The two had nearly reached their limit, besides, they would need to wrap this up soon so they could take care of San and Mingi before it got too late. Hongjoong expected everyone, including himself, to get up with the alarm regardless of their nightly activities. They were professionals now and they would behave as such.

“Mingi.” Hongjoong tried to catch his attention. When the dark eyes finally fluttered and glanced up Hongjoong leaned down more to kiss his cheek. “Good pup. I’m going to take off the gag but you need to be quiet.” Mingi snapped his fingers once in acknowledgement. 

Turning holding up a splayed hand Seonghwa nodded in agreement. Picking up the controller he and Seonghwa lowered the vibrations five levels. It would be enough to give relief but not enough that it would be easily ignored.

Hongjoong knelt in front of his pup to undo the gag secured behind Mingi's head, fingers beginning to massage to the jaw after he set the gag on the floor. Feeling how tense the muscles were Hongjoong was relieved they didn’t have studio practice tomorrow. Speaking would likely be uncomfortable for both his pup and San. Achy knees could be handled with a pain killer but trying to sing was a nightmare when in pain.

Pressing kisses to Mingi's face he trailed along the cheekbones, over the prominent nose and finally down to the soft lips. Hongjoong kissed his pup softly, a small curl of joy rippling through him as Mingi leaned into the kiss. Running his fingers along the warm skin Hongjoong took note of where the knots here hiding under the skin, he'd have to remind Mingi where to stretch extra later.

“What’s your color?” Behind them Seonghwa asked San. Both Hoongjong and Mingi watched lovingly as the oldest removed San's red gag. Seonghwa's voice was soft as he asked again when a few moments of silence lapsed. "What's your color puppy?"

With a broken expression San pleaded, “ _Hwa please._ ” San’s voice was small, pitched so much lower than his normal voice and full of desperation. “Hwa I need-”

“Shh.” Seonghwa cooed holding San’s face kissing the younger sweetly. “I asked my puppy a question. I expect an answer.”

“I’m green Hwa.” San lowered his head, blonde hair falling over his eyelashes. Seonghwa kissed them away humming approvingly.

“There’s my good puppy.” Hongjoong smiled watching Seonghwa reward him with a series of small kisses. Already Seonghwa was pulling San's body to his to continue the praise. “My pretty boy.” 

Turning his attention back to his boy Hongjoong brushed Mingi’s hair back from the rapper's face “What’s your color pup?”

“Green.” Mingi leaned into his touch, eyes slipping shut even as teeth caught his lower lip. “Joong…” The muscles in Mingi’s thighs tensed in an effort to not cum without permission. “Joong _please_.”

“Not yet.” Pulling Mingi into a kiss Hongjoong absently clicked the dial back up a few notches. He fucked his tongue into Mingi’s mouth while the rapper whimpered and moaned unable to do more than hold on. Holding Mingi firmly in place by his jaw Hongjoong kept kissing him, not letting him breathe until behind them San finally sobbed Seonghwa’s name. 

Taking a final kiss Hongjoong took a fistful of hair and jerked Mingi’s head back, teeth sinking into the soft bottom lip. “Okay pup. You can cum now.” At the words Mingi’s hand gripped the front of Hongjoong’s shirt while the other flew up to cover his mouth a half second before a deep groan reverberated from him. “My good pup. You did so good.”Hongjoong kept murmuring praise while his pup twisted through his orgasm

_Hurts_.” Mingi panted out, body shaking like a leaf. Hongjoong tilted his head then remembered the machine was still going. Flicking off the power he gathered Mingi’s limp body against his own. Hongjoong couldn’t carry his pup if he wanted but he could hold the man until Mingi regained enough brain cells to move. “Thanks Joong.” Mingi nuzzled into his neck still dazed, arms wrapping around his small frame. As Hongjoong rained praise Mingi slurred a delighted, “Joong's good puppy.”

“You’re welcome pup.” Hongjoong carded his fingers through Mingi’s hair in a steady pace. The rhythm helped the younger ground himself, especially after scenes like this when Mingi was pushed past his limits. Even with his knees starting to protest Hongjoong held Mingi, his free hand thumbing back and forth along a thigh. "You and San were so good for us. I'm so proud of you." Mingi hummed happily nuzzling his face in his neck.

“Should we get Yunho and Jongho to carry them?” Seonghwa asked from behind them, no doubt holding San in the same way. “Or at least start the bath so they can loosen up their muscles.”

“ _No_.” The two managed to say the word in tandem. 

Already Mingi’s hold was tightening, voice filling with tears. “Just Joong.” Mingi nuzzled into his neck again threatening a sob. “Just Joong.” Hoongjong should have guess that they would both still be too deep in to accept a separation, even if it was as simple as letting go long enough to be carried. "I just want Joong."

Kissing Mingi’s forehead he relented, fingers returning to their soothing motion in his hair. “Okay pup.” They'd all have sore knees to tomorrow but it was worth it. Their boys were always worth it.

After nearly twenty minutes Hongjoong helped Mingi off the floor leaving Seonghwa to take care of San. Both his and Mingi's knees cracked as the stood but the ache was no different than after a long practice since the thick cushion of the mat had helped some. Glancing around Hongjoong and Seonghwa would have to come back later to clean up the mess and find somewhere to stash the machines out of sight. Luckily the two had been smart enough not to get the long ones that Hongjoong had seen for sale. These were small enough he figured they could be stashed in a closet under their luggage.

Stripping himself in the bathroom Hongjoong cleaned them quickly with the communal soap so that San and Seonghwa would still have plenty of warm water to shower themselves. Under the warm spray Mingi curled into each of his touches happily humming each time their skin connected. It was impossible not to love all of their members but Mingi especially. The tall man liked to be doted on and was as free with giving affection as he was receiving it.

"How do you feel?" Hongjoong pulled him down for a few soft kisses. Brushing his thumbs over the high cheekbones Hongjoong gazed into the deep brown eyes were beginning to clear. "Mingi, baby, are you back with me?"

"Hmm." Mingi grinned then kissed him again, this time being more of an active participant. Between a few heated kisses Mingi murmured lowly against his lips, "Thank you Joongie." Swiping his tongue along the seam of Mingi's lips Hongjoong pulled him for a deeper kiss only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Damn."

“Let’s get you into bed and I’ll go do clean up.” Mingi nodded sleepily. With only a little bit of coaxing needed Hongjoong took Mingi from the warm water to get toweled off while the other two stepped into the spray. Already San was showing signs of falling asleep on his feet. Once the dancer’s energy was used it the younger was practically useless until he got a power nap in.

Leading them to the bedroom Hongjoong dressed Mingi in soft pajamas they'd set out earlier that day. The light blue pants had little clouds with smiley faces and the plain white shirt had been used so much the collar was stretched out comically large. 

Lying next to him on the bed Hongjoong pet Mingi’s hair knowing he couldn’t fall asleep just yet. If they left the Sybians out, even in the spare room, there were too many worst case scenarios that could become their reality. When Seonghwa lead in a half asleep San he slowly extracted himself from Mingi’s long arms and placed the dancer in the now empty spot. As soon as San's body hit the bed Mingi pulled the dancer to him and San was out like a light.

Wrapping an arm around Seonghwa they took a moment to appreciate their boys lying asleep together, small smiles on their lips. “Alright. Clean up time.” Seonghwa swooped down for a kiss. “And if we have enough time I’ll fuck you in the shower.”

“God, you’re the best ever.” Hongjoong grinned up at him. He’d get someone to play with him on the Sybians another time

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
